Dark wings
by pootie-applewater
Summary: AU: Harry is the son of Voldemort and is Married to Draco Malfoy, what happens when both Harry and Draco get stuck in the 'normal' harry potter world
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT!! I'm in need of a beta, so if somebody wants to help me out, please send me an owl ;).  
  
Dark Wings: Chapter 1  
  
Dark wings they are descending  
  
See shadows gathering around  
  
One by one they are falling  
  
Every time they try to strike us down Dark wings by Within Temptation  
  
*  
  
"I just got the letter, we need supplies and lots of them. Want to go with me to Knockturn alley?" A green-eyed man spoke to the blonde sitting on the sofa in front of him. He nodded, "Just let me get my cloak and than we'll go."  
  
*  
  
"Why do we always go through muggle London? Why can't we just apparate?" The blonde kept rambling on. "Oh stop whining. You are in need of some exercise, being koopt up in the house, only coming out when there is a meeting." after the other man said this they stepped inside of the leaky cauldron. When they entered you could see some wizards hurrying out of the place. Others were ducking under their table. The bartender, Tom, ran into his kitchen. But neither wizard noticed this.  
  
Walking into the back yard, the blonde tapped his wand on some stones of the outer wall and a magical doorway appeared leading them into Diagon Alley.  
  
The two stepped through the doorway. "Harry!!!" Two people ran to the couple smiling and waving like maniacs. Once the two were close, the redhead of the two spoke up. "Malfoy, what are you doing here, try and take Harry, do something to him". The one the redhead called Malfoy grabbed the green-eyed man by the waist and pulled him close to him. "That's a good idea, Thanks for the suggestion. But who are you?" While the blonde looked puzzled the other was blushing.  
  
"Wait, red hair, freckles. You're a Weasley. But that's impossible; my Harry here killed the last one. And a fine kill it was, I was so proud." Harry kissed the blonde behind his ear. "Yes, it was kind of nice, wasn't it? It was a shame that it had to be the last one, but see here, there is one left. More fun for us, Father will be pleased." Harry had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! What are you saying and doing, is this some kind of joke for you?" The bushy-haired girl yelled.  
  
"Harry Potter? I don't know any Harry Potter, do you know any Harry Potter, Draco?" Harry asked the blonde called Draco Malfoy. "No, I don't, but I know one Harry Riddle-Malfoy. But I'm pretty sure he's not him." Draco kissed him on the lips, Drawing Harry into blissful warmth.  
  
Drawing back from his partner, Harry suddenly acted like he smelled something. "Draco, love, do you feel that? I feel a lot of Mudbloods near, but that can't be, me and father eradicated the last, last year after we got married." The girl in front of them looked at the pair in shock. "Your. your not Harry, Harry would never say such a thing." She looked up into his eyes a looked over his face, stopping at his forehead. "Harry, where is your scar?"  
  
Harry looked puzzled. He turned to Draco. "Love, I don't think we're where we were supposed to be, I have this strange feeling, somewhat like Mudbloods still roam the earth, in the pit of my stomach." Draco let his eyes wander around and what he saw were a lot of children, running around with parcels, looking oddly like Hogwarts children to him, but that's not right, Hogwarts doesn't exist anymore, they made sure of that.  
  
"Tell me, whoever you are, does Hogwarts still exist? And tell me who is Harry Potter?" Draco stared at the girl.  
  
"Of course Hogwarts still exists, why shouldn't it? What's wrong with you Malfoy, you know my name is Granger. Harry Potter is standing right next to you. Why he is, I have no idea. I know he's not Harry, or at least not the Harry we know."  
  
"I assure you, I am not Harry Potter. The last Potter I heard about was when I was little and my father told me about one James that tried to stop him, how wrong he was." Harry snickered and smirked towards the two in front of them. "Draco, I think we should return to my father and ask him what the hell is going on here."  
  
With one pop they were outside Riddle mansion. Within minutes, 2 death eaters attacked them. Rendering both Harry and Draco unconscious. The couple was taken to Voldemort himself. And he himself enervated them. Smiling. "My, my, isn't this a nice surprise, here stands Harry Potter in front of me led here by my death eaters son who declined my mark. It's two for the price of one. Tell my why you are here before I decided to hand you over to my death eaters for pleasure, now SPEAK!"  
  
"Father, why would you do that to me and Draco, and why the hell did you call me Harry Potter? I had enough of this Harry Potter bullshit for one day, first on our way to Knockturn alley, now here. And where did all the Mudbloods come from, I could smell their foul stench. Oh and answer me this father, since when is Hogwarts back open for business. You know we are faithful to you, hell I helped you kill that old coot, Dumbledore." Harry started to get annoyed with everything around them and started to get really warm, probably his rage fuming inside him. So he took of his robe, revealing an armless shirt and the dark mark on his left arm.  
  
Voldemort saw this and immediately grabbed his arm, yanking him towards him.  
  
"Where did you get this? He asked. "Why did you call me father? That's impossible, nobody knows you are my son besides Nagini and I doubt that he will ever tell anyone."  
  
"Father, of course I know that you are my father, I've been raised by you my entire life. You taught me everything I know. I got the Dark mark, as you should remember, for my 11th birthday. What's wrong with you, I had enough of this, me and Draco are going to our room." But they couldn't leave. The doors were barred.  
  
"Okay, I believe you Harry, but I do need you to prove your loyalty to me, and so does young Malfoy here. So that why I've brought two Weasley's out of the dungeons for you to kill. Then I will know the truth"  
  
"This has been the weirdest day so far, but we would never pass up the chance to kill some Weasley's." Now it was Draco who talked.  
  
"BRING IN THE PRISONERS!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
*  
  
After 5 minutes, 2 red headed men were brought in. They were twins. Voldemort took no time whatsoever enervating them. As soon as they both woke up, they looked frantically around and rested their eyes on Harry. "Harry, please help us." They pleaded with him, but all he could do is produce an evil laugh and put a sneer on his face, without hesitation, he raised his wand a muttered Avada kedavra. And with a blinding green light one of the twins fell limp next to his brother, but before he actually hit the ground, Draco had already raised his wand and sent the exact same spell the other redhead.  
  
*  
  
a/n so what do you think so far, please review and send me some ideas and such! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Wings: Chapter 2  
  
Last time on Dark wings  
  
*  
  
After 5 minutes, 2 red headed men were brought in. They were twins. Voldemort took no time whatsoever enervating them. As soon as they both woke up, they looked frantically around and rested their eyes on Harry. "Harry, please help us." They pleaded with him, but all he could do is produce an evil laugh and put a sneer on his face, without hesitation, he raised his wand a muttered Avada kedavra. And with a blinding green light one of the twins fell limp next to his brother, but before he actually hit the ground, Draco had already raised his wand and sent the exact same spell the other redhead.  
  
*  
  
"Come here my son, I believe you." Tom Riddle held his arms open to embrace Harry. Harry Gave his Father a hug, but still didn't quite understand what was going on.  
  
"Okay, what is going on? You look like you just saw me for the first time, like you only just knew I was really your son, please explain and tell me who is Harry Potter?" Harry looked into his Fathers piercing eyes.  
  
"Okay, to answer the Harry Potter question. You are Harry Potter, or so it would seem. He looks like you, but he doesn't have my mark and he has a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. People believe I gave it to him, but I would never. I would never hurt my own child. But you are not Harry Potter, please tell me your full name."  
  
"My full name is Harry Salazar Riddle-Malfoy." Voldemort arched his eyebrow in surprise when he heard the surname.  
  
"Your name is Riddle-Malfoy? I can understand the Riddle, but the Malfoy. Please explain." Voldemort had a sneaky suspicion that the answer to that question stood right in front of him, next to Harry.  
  
"Well, Draco here is my Husband." Both Harry and Draco looked like they didn't even acknowledge the fact that this might be an awkward response.  
  
"I suspected as much. I have a theory that you might like to know about. A theory about what might have happened. There was some sort of a powerflare about an hour before you and Draco came here. A Powerflare is mostly knows for mixing two worlds. In ancient time people believed that the world consisted of two levels, both levels were almost the same except some minor differences. When a powerflare occurs, it can mix the two levels. But only mix people when they step through some sort of magical portal. It is said that when they do mingle that the stronger version of the two survive. Do you understand?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Now, I must ask you, did you step through some sort of magical portal?"  
  
"No Sir I don't think" But Draco was cut of sharply "Yes we did! Or at least I think we did, does the doorway between the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley count as such a portal?" Harry his eyes were bright, finally knowing a bit why everything was the way it was.  
  
"Yes it counts as a portal, because it's the thing that keeps the magic separated. You must have stepped through it just at the exact same time as the flare, that's the only reason why you are the way you are. And I must say, I'm not complaining, not one bit. Now tell me Harry, tell me something about the world you live in."  
  
Harry sighed, but was very happy to relive every torture that they had inflected on other people. The thought brought back the evil grin on his face.  
  
"Where to begin? Well why not start at birth. I was born from Lilly Evans and Tom Riddle, my mother died in childbirth leaving me with my father, you. I grew up with your teachings and going to every death eaters meeting for as long as I can remember. I got my Hogwarts letter at age 11, the exact same age that I received the mark. I had been best friends with Draco my entire life. We both went to Hogwarts and we both were placed into Slytherin. It was so much fun terrorising Mudbloods and muggle lovers, especially those Griffindors. Everybody stayed away from us besides Severus, which wasn't bad. They feared Draco and me because they thought that you might show up and kill them all. Dumbledore was always trying to manipulate me into turning against you. I hated the man. So in my 5th year you and me killed him off once and for all. Also during that year Draco and me started becoming more than just best friends, you kept calling us Siamese twins. You said that one day you would need a crowbar to separate us. Anyways, you and me took control over the ministry in a month and in the next year; the whole of the wizarding community was purged of all Mudbloods and muggleborns. Last year Draco and me got married and we lived happily in our house at the ocean. We had a peaceful year. But the peace was interrupted when I got a letter yesterday from Severus where he would help us in making a potion for mind bonding. So we had to go to Knockturn alley to get all the right ingredients, but that's where it all went wrong and now we're here." The green-eyed man let a deep sigh. And Voldemort had come to the conclusion that he was living in the wrong world. This saddened him and not to be able to be there for his son all of these years.  
  
"Father, could you tell me about this world?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure your going to like this world after I'm finished, but here goes. You are my and Lilly's son. But right after you were born, Dumbledore took you away from me and cast an obliviate spell on Lilly telling her that she was married to James Potter and that you were his child. Something went wrong apparently, I don't know what but he had to kill Both Lilly and that Potter. I was just in time to prevent him from killing you. He threw the killing curse at you, but I got in front of it and it hit me for the greater part but still a small part hit you leaving you with a scar on your forehead. He took you away quickly and placed you in the care of Lilly's muggle relatives. He told the whole world that I tried to kill you, but the curse reflected and ended hitting me back. So people started to see you as their world saviour. I roamed the earth trying to find you. Until you went back to Hogwarts I had no idea where you were. You were sorted into Griffindor and befriended a Weasley and a mudblood called Granger."  
  
Tom saw his sons face contort in disgust when he told him this.  
  
"You and Draco never became friends, you hated each other. In the first year, you tried to save the Philosophers stone from falling into my hands, people then said that I tried once again to kill you, but I offered you a chance to join me, but you refused. In the next years, people often blamed me for everything when something happened to you. But you are my son and I would not kill you. Although lately I would have loved to hurt you, it was just becoming too much for me and I saw that you never would join me. You would be going to your 7th year at Hogwarts in 1 week from now. I wouldn't ask you, but I was wondering if you could go for me. I want to bring the old man down too in this world. Will you and Draco help me in this?"  
  
"Of course we will father, you don't think that I will allow Dumbledore to live once again do you?"  
  
----------------------  
  
a/n Thanks for all the reviews! They are the best. Still need a beta though, so just send me a mail if you want to become my beta-reader. I know the chapter is shorter, but I didn't want to make you wait until this chapter was up. I really have a good feeling about this story. I'm finally writing a fic that's more me :D So Enjoy! ~Gothiclady~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oops, I forget it the last two chapters, anyways I don't anything except the plot. The world of the Riddles (no more Harry Potter, muwahahaha) belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Dark Wings: Chapter 3  
  
Last time on Dark wings  
  
*  
  
"You and Draco never became friends, you hated each other. In the first year, you tried to save the Philosophers stone from falling into my hands, people then said that I tried once again to kill you, but I offered you a chance to join me, but you refused. In the next years, people often blamed me for everything when something happened to you. But you are my son and I would not kill you. Although lately I would have loved to hurt you, it was just becoming too much for me and I saw that you never would join me. You would be going to your 7th year at Hogwarts in 1 week from now. I wouldn't ask you, but I was wondering if you could go for me. I want to bring the old man down too in this world. Will you and Draco help me in this?"  
  
"Of course we will father, you don't think that I will allow Dumbledore to live once again do you?"  
  
*  
  
A blonde-haired man and a black-haired one were walking together through Kings Cross station on their way to platform nine and three quarters. You could hear the blonde a mile away.  
  
"But Harry, I don't want to go back!" Draco was nagging on and on about Hogwarts until Harry could not take it anymore.  
  
"Oh, STOP WHINING! You don't have anything to worry about; in this realm you're still the same person as back home, you just don't like me here. I, on the other hand, am a bloody Griffindor here and here mudbloods think I am their saviour and to top it all of, Dumbledore is still alive and I can't kill him yet. I have to go to his office to ask if I can be resorted without killing him, man that will be though. If you want to be me, I'll trade in a blink."  
  
"Harry, love, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Draco grabbed his husband around the waist and pulled him in a deep passionate kiss. But after a few seconds they were interrupted.  
  
"Draco! What the hell are you doing with Potter! Our lord will not be pleased, not at all, he'll have your neck along with his!" A porky faced blonde girl was standing in front of the couple. She was glaring at Harry.  
  
"Again Draco, do you know a Potter. Damn if you are Death eaters you should at least come to the meetings. If you had come yesterday Pansy you would have knows that we are married and that I am the son of Voldemort." He didn't say it loudly, in case other people overheard them.  
  
She fell immediately on her knees and kissed the hem of his robe. She muttered, "I'm sorry, my lord, I will never question your actions again, please don't report me to your father."  
  
"That's okay Pansy, you are forgiven for now, just don't cross me again. And bloody hell rise, your attracting attention." A lot of people were staring at the odd interaction between the girl and the black-haired man.  
  
*  
  
After cutting through a lot of people at the train, they finally got into an empty compartment, unnoticed. Harry sat next to his husband; he rested his back into Draco's chest. Draco had wrapped his arms around the other man and he had laid his chin unto Harry's head. They both felt like they needed some one on one time.  
  
But the thought was cut short when they heard two voices.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sure Harry's fine, maybe he was drunk at the time or something. I'm sure it was nothing. Come on, let's go find him." another voice was heard. "Maybe your right, but Ron, that still doesn't explain why he doesn't have his scar anymore."  
  
After a few seconds their compartment door slid open. There again stood the same people as in Diagon Alley. They were staring open-mouthed at the entire scene in front of their eyes.  
  
"Weasel, Granger. Get out before I curse you out, and be assured that I would be delighted to do so." It was Harry who said this. Both Ron and Hermione were frightened; they never knew Harry could take on such a tone. Not even Snape scared them so much. So they left with their tale between their legs and the couple was left alone for the rest of the journey.  
  
*  
  
By the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade station the whole house of Slytherin knew about Harry and Draco and that Harry was the son of Voldemort. Pansy was rather quick at spreading the word. But the word was kept in their own house and did not spread any further.  
  
So the couple stepped into one of the carriages along with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini. The entire way, all they did was grovel at Harry's feet, asking him not to torture him. They promised to be his loyal servants until death.  
  
After spending 15 minutes in the carriage with them, both Harry and Draco felt the strong urge to kill themselves with their own neckties. Luckily, they had arrived at the entry hall.  
  
Harry and Draco along with a group of Slytherins were walking through the hall. The couple walked with a regal air around them. The other students seemed to be stunned as they saw their own Saviour, the boy-who-lived, walking with his presumed rivals.  
  
Right before the group reached the Great Hall, they stopped. Harry embraced Draco in a tight embrace. A kissed him thoroughly. When they broke their embrace. Harry could not help but raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Love, what was that for? Not that I minded it."  
  
"Draco, you do realise that here I am supposed to be a Griffindor. I just kissed you, one last pleasure before I go into the pit of hell." He snickered and grabbed the hand of the blonde. When they entered the Great Hall, all heads turned towards them and loud whispers were heard. They parted ways and Harry walked towards the most dreadful table in the place.  
  
*  
  
The meal was quick, Harry left as soon as he could. He also kept his distance from the Griffindors during the feast. But the gesture seemed to be mutual.  
  
He quickly walked to the Headmasters office. He just spoke 'Monere Verbum secretum' (a/n Latin a bit rusty, but it should say, reveal secret password). He quickly muttered the password and walked up the stairs to the door. He knocked.  
  
"Enter"  
  
Harry opened the door.  
  
"Ah, my dear boy, what can I do for you today?" Dumbledore stood in front of him; none of the twinkling in his eyes was missing. Harry had to restrain himself from hurting the bastard.  
  
"I want to be resorted." Dumbledore suddenly seemed to loose his twinkling. He looked him with coldness.  
  
"This is not against the rules, now do it." Dumbledore was taken aback, but did as he was told. He took the hat of its stool and placed it on Harry's head. It mearly touched one of his black hairs and already shouted.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
-------------------- a/n thanks again for the reviews. I'm trying to update every two days. So I hope you liked this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot. The world of the Riddles (no more Harry Potter, muwahahaha) belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Thanks to AJ for being my beta and reading this through :D  
  
Dark Wings: Chapter 4  
  
Last time on Dark wings  
  
*  
  
The meal was quick, Harry left as soon as he could. He also kept his distance from the Griffindors during the feast. But the gesture seemed to be mutual.  
  
He quickly walked to the Headmasters office. He just spoke 'Monere Verbum secretum' (a/n Latin a bit rusty, but it should say, reveal secret password). He quickly muttered the password and walked up the stairs to the door. He knocked.  
  
"Enter"  
  
Harry opened the door.  
  
"Ah, my dear boy, what can I do for you today?" Dumbledore stood in front of him; none of the twinkling in his eyes was missing. Harry had to restrain himself from hurting the bastard.  
  
"I want to be resorted." Dumbledore suddenly seemed to loose his twinkling. He looked him with coldness.  
  
"This is not against the rules, now do it." Dumbledore was taken aback, but did as he was told. He took the hat of its stool and placed it on Harry's head. It mearly touched one of his black hairs and already shouted.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
*  
  
"Sleeping serpent"  
  
The portrait opened revealing a very happy Harry Riddle-Malfoy. He quickly walked over to his husband and gave him a kiss. His fellow students were just staring at him; fear could be seen in many eyes.  
  
"I'm back where I belong. I need to go and tell my father. He needs to know what is going on. I'll tell you how Dumbledore reacted when we get to my father's house." Draco nodded and kissed Harry on the nose.  
  
"Okay love, now let's get some sleep. My father managed to get us a master bedroom. We must pay him a visit too; we'll go tomorrow, is that okay for you? It's Saturday after all."  
  
"My dragon, it's fine, now let's go to bed."  
  
* Insert wild monkey sex here * (a/n I'm terrible at writing sex scenes, so just use your grand imaginations)  
  
*  
  
The next morning, they woke up quite early in each other's arms. But they soon had to leave the warmth and comfort of their embrace and depart for Riddle mansion. They both walked towards the gates. Once they reached the end of the anti-apparition wards they apparated to the mansion.  
  
Harry and Draco walked hand in hand up to the main hall of the house. Voldemort greeted them.  
  
"My son, how are things going at Hogwarts? How did the old fool take the news about you wanted to be resorted?" Tom Riddle grinned.  
  
"Father, I couldn't believe it myself, but one minute he welcomed me with open arms and the next he was backing away in fear. It was so much fun!" If Harry were a child, he would be jumping up and down in joy at the thought, but he wasn't a child anymore, he was a man, a married man at that.  
  
"Harry, I believe that Dumbledore knows you are the most powerful wizard alive. Even more powerful than your father. I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut this meeting short. We have been having problems with the prisoners, those mudbloods. I'm sure you can find your way out. Oh and Lucius wants to see you. He said that he would be home all day. So I suggest you go to him now that you have the chance."  
  
Harry nodded and flashed his father one of his rare genuine smiles.  
  
*  
  
Draco and Harry left Riddle mansion after the short meeting with Tom. They walked to the gates of the estate. To where the anti-apparition wards ended. They grabbed hold of each other and apparated together to Draco's former house.  
  
They walked side by side to the main door.  
  
Both men entered the beautiful Malfoy home. A house-elf was already waiting for them to take their cloaks. The being escorted them to the library where Lucius was supposed to be.  
  
Draco knocked on the door and went in before his father could tell them they could answer.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was sitting in a large chair in front of the fireplace. He looked like a king on his throne. With his long blonde hair framing his elvish-like face. He looked up when he heard the two of them enter.  
  
He stood up on one graceful movement. "So it is true, you have married Potter, or should I say Riddle."  
  
Both young men feared what was going to happen.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N: bit of a writers block, that's why it took so long to update and that's also the reason why this is one shitty chapter! Anyways, to some of you who had asked me where the real Draco and Harry were, please read the second chapter again, it's all explained. And please if you got any ideas what to do next, please suggest! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot. The world of the Riddles (no more Harry Potter, muwahahaha) belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Need a new beta (  
  
Dark Wings: Chapter 5  
  
Last time on Dark wings  
  
*  
  
Draco and Harry left Riddle mansion after the short meeting with Tom. They walked to the gates of the estate. To where the anti-apparition wards ended. They grabbed hold of each other and apparated together to Draco's former house.  
  
They walked side by side to the main door.  
  
Both men entered the beautiful Malfoy home. A house-elf was already waiting for them to take their cloaks. The being escorted them to the library where Lucius was supposed to be.  
  
Draco knocked on the door and went in before his father could tell them they could answer.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was sitting in a large chair in front of the fireplace. He looked like a king on his throne. With his long blonde hair framing his elvish-like face. He looked up when he heard the two of them enter.  
  
He stood up on one graceful movement. "So it is true, you have married Potter, or should I say Riddle."  
  
Both young men feared what was going to happen.  
  
*  
  
"Lucius" Harry uttered. Both men were staring at each other.  
  
"Well well well, look what the cat dragged it, if it isn't my useless son and his Husband. Do you expect me to bow now? Do you expect me to believe that you Mr. Potter are suddenly a Riddle and that you are 'evil'"? What kind of fool do you take me for? I can understand that Tom believes you, the man has been obsessing over getting you to join him." Lucius sneered and turned around looking out of the window.  
  
"Lucius, as your lord, I command you to look at me, if you do not, you will finally know what power feels like." Harry got an evil glint in his eyes. Draco noticed this and just backed out of the way. He knew Harry would never hurt him but sometimes he was caught in crossfire which he would be happy to avoid right now.  
  
Lucius turned around and started laughing. "You expect me to grovel before you? Oh saint Potter, do you think that such a goodie like you would ever hurt everybody, let alone your father-in-law?".  
  
Lucius never got the chance to laugh again because he got hit with a very powerful crutiatus. If he wasn't rolling around the floor and twitching he would almost say that it was even more powerful than Voldemorts.  
  
Harry Lifted the curse, glanced one look at Lucius, grabbed Draco and just said "Goodbye Lucius, have a nice day" and walked out of the room.  
  
*  
  
a/n Sorry for the incredible short chapter and the long wait *Feeling ashamed*, I'm truly sorry for the long wait. I hope I will get a longer chapter up in a few days. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot. The world of the Riddles (no more Harry Potter, muwahahaha) belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Need a new beta (  
  
Dark Wings: Chapter 6  
  
Last time on Dark wings  
  
*  
  
Lucius never got the chance to laugh again because he got hit with a very powerful crutiatus. If he wasn't rolling around the floor and twitching he would almost say that it was even more powerful than Voldemorts.  
  
Harry Lifted the curse, glanced one look at Lucius, grabbed Draco and just said, "Goodbye Lucius, have a nice day" and walked out of the room.  
  
*  
  
"Well, that went well" Harry and Draco were walking from Hogsmeade station back to the castle.  
  
"Harry did you think that it was such a good idea to anger my father?" Draco was looking at him with his stormy grey eyes.  
  
Harry sighed and grabbed his husband by his waist.  
  
"Love, he needs to learn some respect towards his betters. I just want to prevent what happened in our world."  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Lucius was standing in front of Lord Voldemort smirking.  
  
"I think it's time we get down to business, my lord. I can be so much more helpful then your son. I have many riches that can aid my cause and I will forever be faithful to you. Harry just needs a chance and he'll turn on you!" He looked Voldemort right in the eye.  
  
Tom Riddle rose from his throne.  
  
"My dear Lucius, do you really think that my own son would betray me?"  
  
"But my Lord, I had him followed for a while and I noticed that he disappeared after every Death eater meeting. He goes to a cabin in the middle of the forest."  
  
Tom Riddle looked at Lucius and then laughed  
  
"Do you think that I don't know what my son does? He is my most loyal servant, my heir and my right-hand man. I'm surprised you don't know what he's doing in the forest, after all it's your son he's with in there." Voldemort let out a chuckle.  
  
Lucius looked at him suspiciously and ran out the door with an evil laugh echoing behind him. He ran into the forest following the trail he followed a few times before, into the heart of the forest. He reached the clearing and run to the little cabin standing alone in the middle of it and started pounding the door.  
  
"HARRY!!! I know you're in there you little fucker, come out here!"  
  
He heard muffled voices coming from the inside.  
  
A minute later the door opened before him revealing not only a half-naked Riddle but also his own son standing behind him.  
  
"What can I do for you today Lucius? Is it so important the you had to disturb my personal time?" Harry looked at him in contemp and sneered at him. His eyes flashed to a dangerously dark green colour.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Harry remembered then that Lucius thought that he was abusing his son and started a round of 'let's shoot Harry' but in the end Lucius died, killed by his own son.  
  
*  
  
The couple walked into the school, they were peacefully strolling towards the dungeons when they passed a bushy-haired girl and a red-haired boy.  
  
"If it isn't the mudblood and the weasel, don't worry you'll get what you deserve in the end." Harry and Draco turned the corner towards the Slytherin common room and left two very terrified people standing in their wake.  
  
A/N I'm glad everyone likes the story *gives everyone a cookie* 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Damn you Rowling! Why do you have to own everything!?!

Dark Wings: Chapter 7

Last time on Dark Wings:

The couple walked into the school, they were peacefully strolling towards the dungeons when they passed a bushy-haired girl and a red-haired boy.

"If it isn't the mudblood and the weasel, don't worry you'll get what you deserve in the end." Harry and Draco turned the corner towards the Slytherin common room and left two very terrified people standing in their wake.

"Harry, Wake up!" Draco was shaking Harry, trying to get his husband to wake up. But without success. Harry would just murmer something and turn around.

"that's it, you asked for it", Draco just gave Harry one quick push and he tumbled to the floor, successfully waking sleeping beauty.

"What did you do that for, you arse?" Harry was not what you call a morning person.

"Love you too" Draco just smirked. "I've been trying to get you to wake up for about 10 minutes, it's not my fault that you wouldn't wake. Breakfast is in 15 minutes."

Harry stood, muttering to himself. 'Dumbledore is going down ... 7 o'clock ... too early...'

He took a quick shower and 5 minutes later he walked down the stairs into the common room. The few people who were still in the room scrambled at the sight of the newly elected Slytherin prince. Harry Riddle walked over to his blonde husband and straddled his lap. He gave Draco a quick peck on the lips.

"I love the smell of fear in the morning!" he smirked, stood up and held his hand out for Draco to take. They both made their way to the great hall. Both prepared for another boring day at Hogwarts.

"What are you waiting for, you dunderheads. Someone to take your hand and escort you to the ingredients?!?! MOVE!!!" Everybody jumped and ran to get the things they needed to make their potions, except for Harry and Draco. They were just sitting there talking to each other and once in a while they shared a kiss.

Snape walked quietly towards them from the back, hoping to scare the two. But just as he was about to yell at them. Harry turned around facing him with the most fake smile you'd ever encounter in your life.

"You wouldn't be trying to punish us, now would you severus? I'm sure you don't want trouble, do you severus? But if you do I'm sure my father will know what to do with you. He might even give you to me so I can play. Believe me Severus, you do NOT want to play with me. Now go about your business like the good little dog that you are." Harry turned back and continued his conversation with Draco, leaving the dreaded potions master wide-eyed and angry. He just stalked away.

Unbeknownst to the couple there were 2 people who saw what had happened. the only thing these two could think of doing was to go to the headmaster and confront him with the change they witnessed in their former best friend.

Nothing happened for the rest of the day, they went to class, did nothing and went to the next one. Both boys were happy to go to dinner, knowing that another day had passed and that they were one day closer to ruling the wizarding world.

Draco and Harry went directly over to their usual seats and began eating, never noticing Dumbledore watching them the whole time.

Once they were done with dinner and were getting up, the headmaster called them: "Would Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy please come with me to my office."

The couple looked up, not knowing why they were being called, they seeked an answer from their housemates but they just shrugged.

Dumbledore walked up to them, "Please follow me."

The group arrived at the gargoyle and with 'Sugar cane' it jumped aside showing a moving staircase.

Draco and harry followed Dumbledore up the stairs and into his office.

"Please, sit down!". They sat. Both boys had a mask of indifference on.

Dumbledore sighed. "I've had a chat with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger and they told me something really disturbing. They were worried about you Harry. They noticed that you are not really yourself and to tell you the truth I am concerned as well." He looked at the boys over his half-moon spectacles. "Please tell me what is going on. What is making you act like this?"

Harry just stared at Dumbledore. "I'm not acting like anything except myself. Stop bothering me, you old fool! Do you think you can convince me so I would become your pawn? I think not. Now if you don't mind, I've got other things to do. Come on Draco, let's go."

Just as they were about to leave, they were stopped by Dumbledore. "Take one step and it will be the wrong one. Harry, roll up your sleeve." Dumbledore had his wand pointed at the two boys.

Harry looked at the wand and then at Dumbledore and started laughing. "What will you do if I don't role up my sleeve? Curse me."

"No, I think there will be one less Malfoy if you don't. Role it up! NOW!"

All Harry could do was rolling up his sleeve.

"So it is what I feared, you joined Voldemort. Harry how would you! After all I've done for you. I practically saved your miserable life every year. Do you think that you can just go behind my back and betray me?!?" The headmaster wasn't the kind older man he used to be. None of the kindness that sparkled his eyes was there anymore. No before them stood a raving lunactic and he was probably ready to avada them on the spot.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave." Harry looked at Draco. The blonde knew what was going to happen so he stepped close to Harry, putting his arm around Harry's waist. Harry Reached into his pocket and produced a neckless with a skull pendant hanging from it. "Home" and both men were transported. Leaving Dumbledore with a look of fear in his eyes.

---------------

a/n I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've had this chapted ready for a while now, but I was to lazy to type it. I'm now working on a new chapter and a DM/HP slash one-shot. So stay tuned ;) Thank you all so much for the reviews!

Gothiclady


End file.
